


Finally

by BakaPandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaPandy/pseuds/BakaPandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has a crush on his floor's RA. Rin helps. Sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a writing mood lately. Inspired by mielesmile on Tumblr's college AU/roommate AU. Find their comics here: http://mielesmile.tumblr.com/tagged/college-au

“Haru.”

“Hn.” Rin turned from fixing his hair in the mirror, looking thoroughly offended at Haru’s grunting response.

“Oi, what’s with the attitude?”

“What do you want, Rin?” Haru asked as he turned a page in his book. Rin rolled his eyes with a huff and turned back to adjusting his appearance.

“Sousuke’s coming over in a few. Hope you don’t mind.” Haru groaned as he let the book fall on his face.

“Can’t you go to his place?” he bemoaned into the pages.

“No. He was sexiled.” Rin replied. “Kisumi brought back another hook-up.” Haru glowered at the blurred letters tented above him.

“So you’re going to sexile me.”

“Yep.”

“You’re the worst.”

“I try.” Rin turned to face him with a smug grin. “If it makes you feel better,” Haru cautiously lowered the book obscuring his field of vision. “I saw Makoto go back to his room as I was walking back earlier.” Haru glared at the suggestive quirk of his roommate’s eyebrow. “Maybe he’ll take pity on you. Or you can finally drop your balls and ask him out.” Rin’s phone beeped before Haru could reply. “Ah, Sousuke’s here. Out you go. I’d rather not have you two get into another one of your stupid arguments. It ruins the mood.” Haru rolled his eyes as he got himself out of bed.

“I don’t know why you’re dating him, he’s a jerk.”

“No, he’s not.” Rin replied as he ushered Haru towards the door. “You two are jerks to each other, god knows why. Maybe if the two of you didn’t make a sport of antagonizing each other, you’d be friends.”

“It’s more fun this way.”

“See? This is what I mean.” Rin practically pushed him out the door. “I’ll text you later.”

“Thanks.” Haru said sarcastically as the door closed behind him. Haru sighed as headed down the hall. Maybe the common room would be deserted enough for him to keep reading. He came to a stop two rooms down, despite himself. Chewing his lip, he could hear faint music, tinny through the thick wooden door. He stared at the cut out letters of “RA” taped to the surface as he deliberated whether he should knock. He was just about to do so when he saw Sousuke turn the corner from his peripheral vision to saunter towards him down the hall. Haru lets his hand drop as he waited for him to pass. Sousuke’s towering figure strode by him, acknowledging him with a nod of his head and a barely uttered “Nanase.” Just then, the door before him opened and Haru found himself staring right at stunned green eyes.

“Haruka?” Makoto’s voice was laced with surprised. Instinctively, Haru shot a glance towards Sousuke, who had paused to look back at him. His gaze flickered between Haru and the newcomer once before an amused smile tinged his lips and he turned to continue walking with a vague wave tossed behind him. “Is everything alright? Who was that?” Haru turned back towards his RA who continued to peer down the hall looking puzzled.

“Rin’s boyfriend.” Haru replied simply.

“Oh.” Suddenly Haru’s face felt very warm.

“Could I…hang out here with you for a bit? Because…” he shrugged in the general direction his room. Makoto blinked at him as he waited for the rest of the explanation. Then his eyes suddenly lit up in realization.

“ _Oh._ ” He repeated. Haru heart fluttered as he watched Makoto’s cheek tinge pink at the revelation. “Yes, sure, of course. Come in, Haruka.”

Haru swore his heart might thump right out of his chest as he stepped into Makoto’s room. Books and papers were spread out across the bed and desk, a jacket thrown haphazardly over the back of the chair. It wasn’t the messiest he’s seen but not the cleanest either. Haru was pretty sure no one could be cleaner than Rin, who would definitely have a conniption if he were in Haru’s place. But, Haru loved it. “I’m sorry, it’s such a mess…” Makoto said sheepishly as he picked up a few things. “I was planning to clean things up a bit this afternoon.”

“It alright.” He replied as he spotted a little photograph on the desk of Makoto posing with a silly face alongside two younger kids, presumably siblings. “It’s very…homey.” The light laugh that bubbled from Makoto made Haru’s stomach flutter.

“Thanks.” He said with a blinding smile. “I do get a bit homesick sometimes, so I’m glad you think so. Anyway, please sit!” He pulled out his desk chair and gestured for Haru to take it. He situated himself on the edge of his bed as Haru sat down. “So, Haruka, how have you been?”

“Haru.” Haru said instinctively. “You can call me Haru.” Suddenly, he felt very nervous, hands twisting in his lap. “I don’t like being called Haruka…too girly.” There was that laugh again. Haru tried to beat down the giddiness rising within him. Makoto grinned at him.

“Alright then, Haru. I know what you mean though. My name’s pretty girly, too.”

“Do you have a nickname you’d prefer?” Haru asked. Makoto shook his head.

“Nah, Makoto’s just fine. I got used to it.” He replied with a shrug. “So, how’s your semester going so far, Haru?” Haru hoped it wasn’t sweating too visibly under Makoto’s attention.

“It’s going ok. I like my classes so far.”

“That’s great! I’m glad you’re having a good time.”

“Practice is also going well.”

“Oh, you play a sport? Which one?”

“I swim.”

“Really?” Haru believed he could never get tired of watching Makoto light up in excitement. “I knew your roommate- Rin, right? -did, but I didn’t know you did, too!” Makoto continued, eyes smiling brightly. “That’s amazing, the swim team here is one of the best. What stroke?” Haru’s face was starting to feel extremely warm.

“Free.” He replied automatically. He hadn’t quite expected Makoto to ask him much more. Then as if Makoto read his mind, he supplied,

“I used to swim, too, in high school. I swam backstroke and I did try out for the team but-” His shoulders twitched up in a little shrug. “I didn’t quite make the cut.” Haru silently cursed his coach for robbing him of an opportunity. Makoto smiled brightly once more. “I’ll have to come to a meet sometime, then. I bet you’re really good.” Haru looked away. All attempts to stop himself from blushing had failed.

“Not really…” he mumbled.

“I’m sure you are.” Makoto said with another one of those light laughs, “Don’t underestimate yourself!” Haru felt he might as well just melt into a puddle right there.

“We should…swim together sometime.” He blurted out before he could stop himself. His gaze met Makoto’s in anticipation. Makoto only continued to smile.

“That’d be fun! I’m pretty slow though; and rusty since I haven’t been practicing.”

“It’s fine.  I like to just swim with friends.”

* * *

 

They continued to chat idly. Haru had nearly lost track of time until his phone beeped in his pocket. A glance showed Rin’s name pop up on the screen.

“Do have to go?” Makoto asked. Haru closed the phone again.

“No, it’s just Rin telling me the room isn’t quarantined anymore.” Makoto’s cheeks flushed at that. Haru found it rather comical how innocent he could be despite being his senior. “I can stay…if you don’t mind.” Makoto’s hair ruffled as he shook his head quickly.

“I don’t mind at all, I enjoy talking to y-“ Haru’s phone beeped again. He looked at it with a sigh then groaned. Rin demanded that he get back to the room ASAP, complete with caps lock. Concern colored Makoto’s face when Haru looked up. “Guess you do have to go, huh?” Makoto said sympathetically.

“Yeah, but I don’t know why. Rin’s yelling at me to go back. It better be important.” He muttered. Makoto laughed as they stood together.

“Well, I hope everything’s ok.” He saw Haru to the door. “You’re welcome to come by and talk anytime.”

“Thanks…” Haru replied with a slight flush as he moved to exit. He paused between the door frame. If he didn’t do it now, he probably wouldn’t ever be able to do it. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face Makoto’s ever-smiling mien. “Makoto…?”

“Yes, Haru?” Haru took a deep breath.

“Would you…like to get coffee sometime?” The smile fell only to be replaced with stunned shock. Suddenly, Makoto’s face was redder than Haru had ever seen it.

“I-uh-yes, that-“ Makoto let out a short cough. “Yes, sure, that’d be nice.” Haru smiled and watched as Makoto’s face turned even redder.

“I’ll see you later, then, Makoto.”

“Y-Yeah. Bye, Haru.”

 

**EPILOGUE**

 

Haru opened the door to his room cautiously. His nose wrinkled slightly as he entered. Well, at least they had the courtesy to open the window this time. To his dismay, the first thing he sees is Sousuke lounging with a textbook on Rin’s bed.

“Why are you still here?” Haru asked darkly.

“Hey to you, too, Nanase.” Sousuke replied nonchalantly without looking up.

“The both of you, be nice.” Rin snapped from his seat at his desk, hair still slightly mussed and pulled back into little messy ponytail. Haru always wondered why Rin bothered to primp himself up so extensively every time before Sousuke came over when in the end, it was all for naught.

“Why is he still here?” Haru repeated. Rin glared at him.

“Because I want him to be.”

“I thought you guys were done.”

“Oh my god.” Rin threw his hands up in exasperation. “He’s my _boyfriend_ , not some booty call who comes and goes just for sex.” Sousuke snorted.

“Sometimes it feels like that.” He said. The bed rocked violently as Sousuke recoiled in defense when Rin turned to smack him. Haru made his way to his side of the room and sat down on his own bed.

“So Haru~” Rin sang with a smug look as he peered at Haru from his desk. “Sousuke told me he saw you outside Makoto’s room.”

“Hn.” Haru replied noncommittally.

“Were you with him this entire time?”

“Yeah.” Haru replied easily. “It wasn’t that long.” He spotted Sousuke from the corner of his eye trying to hide a snicker

“Fuck you, Haru.” Rin glared at him. “I’m trying to be helpful here!”

“Very helpful, Rin. Thanks.”

“Ugh, you’re in corrigible. Did you ask him out?”

“Yeah.”

“Why NOT? You had the perfect opportunity and you-wait WHAT?” Haru didn’t deign him a reply. There was a clatter as Rin stood from his seat and scrambled to Haru’s side of the room, eyes wide. “You DID?”

“Hm.”

“Did he say yes?”

“Yes.” In the next moment, Haru found himself in a headlock and knuckles digging into his hair.

“Fucking FINALLY.” Rin whooped as he released Haru and give him a friendly shove in the shoulder. “Geez, it only took forever. I was getting real tired of you sighing and pining like a love-struck idiot all the time.” Haru snorted.

“You’re one to talk-“

“AHH.” Rin interrupted loudly with a sharp glare. Haru shared a glance with Sousuke, whose eyebrow quirked up in silent demand. Haru briefly considered the possibility of a truce between them at Rin’s expense. “But really though.” Rin continued excitedly. “You asked him out? On a date? What are you going to do?”

“Just coffee.”

“Lame.”

“We’re not all grandiose romantics like you, Rin.”

“Ugh, fine, whatever. I better get all of the details because without me this never would have happened.”

“Sure, Rin.”

 

Haru didn’t stop smiling the rest of the evening.

 

 


End file.
